Meet Me At The Aura
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: The Aura was all Chase ever cared about. The Aura and that red Aston Martin he always raced with. The red Aston Martin he called his friend. But through some bad luck, he finds out that the red Aston Martin isn't just a car. That red Aston Martin is a Decepticon called Knockout and Chase finds himself involved in something beyond this world. All he can say is "Meet Me At The Aura."
1. The Aura

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! This plot bunny attacked me last night when I was thinking about how I never seem to have stories about the Decepticons. I'm an Autobot fan at heart, but I don't hate all the Decepticons so I'll try to give them a bit of attention. Tell me if you want me to continue this because I'm trying to focus on finishing some of my main stories. (The Spy and The Saber, Criminals Meet Autobots, etc...) This story will feature the Decepticon that I don't hate, but I don't like him either. Knockout! Yeah, so Knockout fangirls prepare yourself because Knockout will be going through one heck of a time.**

**Knockout: You just won't go easy on me, will you?**

**Me: Of course not. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own my OC, **

Los Angeles, California. A home to many celebreties. And home to a lot of street races. Currently pulling up to The Aura, a very famous street racing tournament, was a black, red, and orange 2014 Lamborghini Aventador. The windows were tinted so nobody could see the driver. But that was fine. The teenager inside was fine with that. Said teenager had slick brown hair, and ruby red eye contacts. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans with a chain in the pocket, red hightops, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace with the letter 'C' on it. This eighteen year old boy was named Chase and he was here to race.

Next to him, a red Aston Martin pulled up. To anyone who didn't know of it, they would think it was an ordinary sports car. But this Aston Martin was a Decepticon named Knockout, who was sure that when he got back to the Decepticon warship he was screwed because he wasn't supposed to be street racing in the first place. But the joy of seeing just how fast he could go was too good to pass up.

"Ah, my friend." Chase said to Knockout. "Ready to get beat tonight?"

Knockout chuckled slightly and said, "I should be asking you that, kid."

Yes, Chase and Knockout were...mutual friends. Of course Chase didn't know that Knockout was actually a Cybertronian that could squish him in a second, but then again no one who raced against the mech knew what he was.

"No. What you should be asking me is why do we always tie up in every race." Chase smirked. "That's about to change tonight though. The Aura is slick and clean. My Aventador was just upgraded and I'm ready to test it out on the hottest track in LA."

"That's if you survive." Knockout said. "The cops are already on their way here, and I'm pretty sure that they're ready to crash the Aura and bust some racers."

"Hn." Chase replied. "They won't bust me."

Knockout had to admit that there was truth to that statement. Chase was only human and he wasn't unstoppable, but the way he avoided cops made it seem that way in hisLamborghini Aventador. But Chase was quick on his feet and he seemed to have a new trick up his sleeve every time. Knockout couldn't help but wonder what the eighteen year old racer had up his sleeve this time.

_"Aura drivers, are you ready?!"_

Chase revved his engine and cast Knockout a smirk before saying, "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Same to you." Knockout replied.

_"Fire 'em up in 5...4...3...2...1!"_

Sports cars and super cars flew off down the race track at the same time red and blue lights started flashing. Police cars flew down the track and one by one some of the less experienced racers were knocked off the track.

A voice came over Knockout's com-link. _"So my friend, how much you want to bet I rough up some cops tonight?"_

"I don't have to bet. I already know." Knockout replied.

No sooner than he said those words, cops were on the eighteen year old. Chase smirked before pressing down on the accelerator, flying ahead of the cops. Knockout decided to watch because he knew this was going to be quite amusing.

_"This will be fun." _Chase told him.

Chase suddenly slammed on the break and turned the wheel, slamming a police car over the railing. He then slammed down on the gas, and rammed a police car in the bumper, knocking the cop in to another cop. Chase slammed down on the accelerator again and shot foward and soon him and Knockout were neck and neck.

_"How was the show?" _Chase asked.

"The same as always. Nothing makes a race more fun than watching adults get bested by a little kid." Knockout would've smirked if he wasn't in vehicle form.

Nothing else occured after that and the two racers flew past the finish line, once again ending another race in a tie.

_"Damn. I thought for sure I would beat you this time." _Chase admitted.

"We'll see about next time, kid." Knockout said before driving off. He hoped he would get back before anyone noticed he was gone.

_"Next time, eh? Fine. Meet me at the Aura, my friend. Meet me at the Aura." _Chase smirked.

**And that is the end of this awesome first chapter of Meet Me At The Aura. It'll be awhile before Chase gets involved in the Autobot/Decepticon war and finally realizes he was racing a Cybertronian all this time. Next chapter we get to see Knockout trying (and failing) to sneak on to the Nemesis and we get to know a little more about Chase and why he became a racer. He's not just in it for the thrill of racing unlike Knockout. Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. Brother Dear

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter to Meet Me At The Aura. I see you guys are enjoying it so far. This chapter we're going to start off with Knockout and go from there. Let's see what the 'Con medic is doing at the moment.**

**Oh and Chase's mansion basically looks like Michael De Santa's in Grand Theft Auto 5.**

Knockout waited until he was outside of Los Angeles, and away from humans. He opened a com-link and said, "Breakdown, you there?"

_"Um Knockout, where have you been?" _Breakdown asked angrily. _"I've just barely managed to keep you hidden. You can't keep sneaking off like this!"_

"Relax Breakdown." If Knockout wasn't in vehicle form, he would've rolled his optics. "I'm on my way back now. All I need is a ground bridge, which you need to hurry and open up."

_"You're lucky you made that portable ground bridge operator. Or else, we really would've been fragged." _Breakdown sighed.

"Tell me about it." Knockout grumbled.

Minutes later, a ground bridge opened up in front of him and Knockout sped in to it. He transformed once he was on the other side and he came face to face with his partner, assistant, and best friend, Breakdown.

"So where were you this time?" Breakdown asked.

"Los Angeles." Knockout answered easily.

"Did you race against the kid?" Breakdown raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah. It was a tie, as usual." Knockout grumbled.

"Well, it looks like the kid just has as much talent as you do." Breakdown said before adding, "Don't let that go to your head either. You've got a big ego already."

Knockout frowned and said, "I do not."

Breakdown just sighed. Arguing with Knockout was a waste of time because the red Cybertronian wouldn't stop until he won.

"Whatever KO." Breakdown muttered.

**Beverly Hills, California**

Chase grumbled to himself as he rode back to his home in Beverly Hills. He'd won enough money in street races to buy himself a nice house, but every since he met his friend those ties have been costing him.

"Damn Aston Martin." Chase sighed. "My friend, why must you be so fast?"

Chase pulled up to his mansion and parked his car in to his garage. He was confused when he saw another car in his garage. This car was a 2014 Lamborghini Gallardo. Chase sighed and muttered, "Oh damn."

There was only one person that had the key to his house, and had the code to his two car garage. He slammed his door open and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DANTE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

He heard a chuckle and a voice say, "Chase, I thought you would come home soon." And suddenly Dante was on him, and he was slapped in the face.

"OW!" Chase screamed. "YOU CRAZY BITCH! IS THAT ANY WAY TO GREET YOUR OWN DAMN BROTHER?!"

Dante smirked and said, "You swear way too much, little brother. Besides, I've told you a million times not to yell at me whenever I decide to break in to your house."

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would just tell me first before you come in here." Chase retorted as he rubbed his sore face.

Dante looked almost like Chase to be honest. He had slick black hair and ruby red eye contacts. He was wearing a black t-shirt, white jeans with a chain on the pocket, black hightops, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace with the letter 'D' on it.

"So, did you win the race or did that Aston Martin tie up with you again?" Dante asked as he leaned against the wall.

"It was a tie again." Chase sighed as he fell down on to his couch.

Dante shook his head and said, "Little brother, I thought I taught you better."

Chase narrowed his ruby red eyes and growled. He hated it whenever Dante rubbed it in that unlike him, Chase was reckless when he raced. Dante taught him everything he knew about street racing as soon as Chase graduated and he came to live out in Los Angeles with his older brother. Of course, their parents didn't agree with the way they earned money, but they never did have a good relationship with them after the accident.

"The freaking cops got in the way. The Aura has a smooth track. If I didn't have to deal with the cops, I'm sure I would've beaten him." Chase said angrily.

Dante laughed. "Come on bro, don't get angry. Every racer makes mistakes. Heck, I still make them and I'm 20. You're only 18. You've got a lot to learn."

"How can you say anything? You're only two years older than me!" Chase yelled.

"Yes, but I dropped out of school to learn the ways of street racing. You decided to graduate." Dante reminded his younger brother.

Chase sighed. Okay, Dante had him there. As soon as Dante had reached high school, he had dropped out of school to learn how to street race. His older brother had four years of experience and he only had one.

"You upgraded your Aventador?" Dante asked.

Chase sat up and growled. "Of course I did. What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"Of course not baby bro." Dante smirked, waiting for his brother to fire up.

"BABY?!" Chase roared, giving Dante the reaction he wanted. "I'M EIGHTEEN DAMN IT!"

Dante chuckled before walking towards the door. He looked back at Chase and asked, "You coming or what? I didn't break in to your house just to argue all day."

Chase slid a hand down his face. "Hold on, I'm going to grab something to drink right quick."

"Alright, then we can see if little brother really does know what he's doing." Dante said.

Chase rolled his eyes before walking in to his kitchen. He walked over to his refrigerator and opened it before grabbing a coke and walking out to his garage where Dante was waiting inside his Gallardo.

"Ready?" Dante asked, looking serious for the first time since Chase had walked in to his house.

"I'm always ready." Chase responded with a smirk before climbing in to his Aventador and starting the engine.

The two Lamborghinis rode out of the garage and in to the busy streets of Los Angeles. Chase dialed Dante's number on his iPhone 5C before pressing the speaker phone button.

_"Well, I see you remembered the expression hit me up on the speakerphone." _Dante said dryly.

"Shut up Dante." Chase said.

_"I think we've established that I won't." _Dante smirked.

Chase rolled his eyes before turning off of Rodeo Drive and in the direction of the Aura. Dante's eyes widened before he asked, "_Are we even allowed on the Aura when there isn't a race?"_

"Of course we aren't." Chase smiled slightly. "It's not the first time we've bent the rules."

_"Come on Chase, we don't need criminal records." _Dante sighed.

"Dante, we're street racers. We're already criminals in a way." Chase said, remembering the fond memories of beating the heck out of police during races.

_"Okay, I'll give you that but at least wait until we get out of Beverly Hills before you do something incredibly stupid." _Dante said.

Chase looked around before saying, "We're already out of Beverly Hills." He smirked when he saw something. "And look here, there's Officer Darnell."

_"Chase, don't you dare..." _Dante started to panic. He knew that Chase hated Officer Darnell with a passion and that messing with the officer was his favorite pastime. It was a miracle Chase wasn't in jail right now. _"Come on bro, we're supposed to be racing!"_

"How about a little challenge? Racing with police on our tails?" Chase smirked as a plan formed in his mind. "Race you to the Walk of Fame!"

_"CHASE!" _

Chase spun the steering wheel and suddenly he was ramming in to Officer Darnell. Darnell looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"You!" Darnell sneered.

Chase threw up his middle finger and said, "Have a nice day." He slammed on the accelerator and sped off with Dante right behind him.

_"How are you still alive?" _Dante questioned as red and blue lights lit up behind them.

"That's a question I ask myself everyday." Chase admitted.

_"Damn you." _Dante growled.

"You too Dante. You too." Chase chuckled.

The red and blue lights multiplied and soon a whole sqaudron of police cars were after the two brothers.

"Okay, Darnell's going overboard on this one." Chase growled.

_"Tell me about it. I didn't know he hated you this much." _Dante commented.

"Well, he's just going to hate me some more." Chase smirked. "We're in Hollywood and we're going to cause some chaos."

_"Please tell me you're kidding." _Dante sighed. "_We couldn't just race to the Walk of Fame, outrun Darnell, and get it over with?"_

"Oh brother, you're so lame. Have some fun once in a while." Chase moaned. **(He'll get along great with Miko, don't you think?)**

_"I'll have fun when I'm not being chased by cops!" _Dante exclaimed.

Chase laughed before turning again, and soon the Hollywood Walk of Fame was in sight. He flew past it and Dante took up the rear.

"I win." Chase smirked.

_"I don't care about winning right now. I'm worried about getting away from Darnell and his buddies." _Dante growled.

Chase laughed before he pressed down on the accelerator some more and he turned abruptly. He took an exit and he saw that he was on the Santa Monica Freeway.

_"You would take something like this to the freeway." _Dante shook his head.

"It's easier to lose the cops on the freeway." Chase grinned as he weaved in between cars like a pro.

_"That is true." _Dante grumbled.

Chase and Dante picked up speed easily and soon a large amount of cars were in between them and the police.

"Think we lost them?" Chase asked.

Dante looked behind him and said, "_I think so, but let's keep driving just in case."_

Chase groaned and said, "You're too careful. Be reckless every once in a while Dante."

_"I'll be reckless when I'm not being chased by the Los Angeles Police." _Dante retorted.

Chase rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked in his rearview mirrors and smirked slightly when he saw that the police were no where in sight. He smiled and said, "Bro, we have evaded the cops."

_"Yeah, I've noticed that." _Dante said. "_Now, there was another reason I came all the way from the Hollywood Hills just to see you. Tell me little brother, have you ever been to Jasper, Nevada?"_

"No, I have not been to that washed up town in the middle of no where." Chase scoffed. "Why?"

_"Do you remember our cousin Jack?" _Dante questioned.

"Jack..." Chase trailed off thoughtfully. "Jack Darby? Our shy little cousin?"

_"Bingo!" _Dante exclaimed. "_We're going to be paying him a visit soon. It's good to stay in touch with family."_

"Dante, I know that Neveda is the next state over, but I've got a reputation to uphold. The next race at the Aura is coming up soon, and I absolutely cannot miss it." Chase shook his head.

_"You won't." _Dante rolled his eyes. _"We'll hang out with Jack, stay the night, and come right back. No problem. Well, you and Jack don't remember each other so that is a slight problem, but that'll be resolved quickly."_

"And he remembers you?" Chase asked.

_"Unlike you, I stay in contact with my family." _Dante said. "_Well, besides Mom and Dad."_

Chase's anger spiked when his parents were brought up. He growled lowly before taking a deep breath. He didn't want to snap on his brother. He said, "Alright, so when do we leave?"

_"Well, if we leave now we'll make it there before midnight hopefully." _Dante smirked. Him and Chase turned off of Santa Monica freeway and started driving back to Chase's house.

Chase rolled his eyes. "That's _so _specific." Of course he was being sarcastic.

_"Why thank you brother dear." _Dante smirked. "_Now I'll be texting Jack."_

Before Chase could respond, the song _Keisha _by Jawan Harris began playing. Chase smiled because he knew who was calling him. Of course, he wasn't the one who had set the ringtone. Heaven knows he didn't listen to Jawan Harris but the love of his life did.

"Yo Dante, I'll call you back. Keisha's calling me." Chase said before hanging up the phone and answering the other call. "Hey, babe."

_"Hey baby." Keisha said happily_. "_Where are you? You were supposed to be taking me on a date today."_

_"Damn." _Chase thought before he said, "I'll take you soon Keisha. Let me take care of some business first with Dante. I promise you I'll get you that date, alright babe?"

_Keisha sighed before saying, "Alright baby. But don't make promises you can't keep. I love you."_

"Love you too." Chase smiled before the call ended. He called up Dante and as soon as his brother picked up, he said, "Dante, we're going to have to leave a little later alright?"

_"Do not tell me you planned a date with Keisha..." _Dante trailed off.

"Maybe." Chase mumbled.

_"Dammit Chase, why do you always complicate things?" _Dante asked.

"It's not complicated." Chase smirked. "We'll just be a little behind schedule."

**Jasper, Nevada**

Jack was laying in his bed when he heard his phone buzz. He sighed before reaching over and picking it up. He flipped open his phone and saw that he had received a text from his cousin Dante.

_"Hey baby cousin. Chase and I are coming down for a visit. As soon as Chase finishes his date with his girlfriend Keisha, then we're going to be hitting the road. Have a room set up for us, yeah?"_

Jack groaned. Now he was going to have to make sure Dante and Chase didn't find out about the Autobots. From what Dante had told him of Chase, he knew his older cousin was quite reckless and that hiding stuff from him wasn't going to be easy.

"Great. Just great." Jack grumbled as he got out of bed. "Mom! You're nephews are coming down for a visit!"

He walked out of his room and saw that his mom was in the kitchen. June looked up and asked, "Chase and Dante are coming to visit? Haven't seen them in a while."

"Tell me about it." Jack said. "I can barely remember either of them. They weren't exactly around much."

"Well, after the accident they seemed to have disappeared off to Los Angeles and from what Dante told me the last time I saw them, they have a very interesting way of earning money." June stated.

"Street racing?" Jack asked. When June nodded, he continued. "What exactly is the accident? No one ever told me about that."

"I don't know much about it myself so that's something you'll have to ask them when they get here." June shrugged.

"Well, that'll be a while. Dante said Chase is going on a date with his girlfriend Keisha before they leave." Jack said.

"He would do that." June shook her head with a smile. "Oh! Arcee's in the garage waiting for you."

Jack nodded before walking out to the garage. He smiled at the sight of the familiar blue and pink motorcycle. "Hey Arcee."

"Hey Jack." Arcee greeted. "So, who are Chase and Dante?"

"Do Cybertronians have super hearing or something?" Jack smirked. "Oh nevermind. Chase and Dante are my older cousins. We're all two years apart. Chase is eighteen and Dante is twenty. I'm sixteen."

"So they're coming to visit you?" Arcee asked as Jack grabbed his helmet and climbed on to her. She backed out of the garage and they soon found themselves riding through Jasper.

"Seems like it. Though I'm going to have to make sure they don't find out about you guys. Chase can be pretty reckless and he can tell when he's being lied to. Him and Miko would be good friends, I just know it." Jack grinned slightly at the last part.

"Well, as long as you don't do anything to make them suspicious, you'll be fine." Arcee reassured him.

"I hope you're right." Jack sighed.

**And this is the end of another awesome chapter of Meet Me At The Aura. Next chapter, we get to meet Keisha and see how Chase is around her. I don't really have that much to say, so I'm out.**


	3. Interesting Developments

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Meet Me At The Aura. This chapter we get to see the more softer side of Chase. Well, that is until after the date is over then we go back to the reckless, loud-mouthed Chase. *smiles* Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Oh and I don't own **_**Keisha **_**by Jawan Harris.**

"OH SHIT!"

Dante sighed. It seems like his little brother figured it out sooner than he thought. His thoughts were proved correct when his brother came running in to the room in probably the most panicked state he'd ever seen him in.

"Shit! It's Keisha's birthday, and I haven't got here anything!" Chase yelled as he started pacing. "Oh man, she's going to pissed."

Dante shook his head and asked, "How did you forget your own girlfriend's birthday? Are you that caught up in street racing?"

Chase growled at him before resuming his pacing. He face palmed before muttering, "I'm a damn idiot."

"Have you ever thought about singing to her?" Dante suggested.

Chase gave him an irritated look before saying, "I don't sing."

Dante gave him the same look and said, "You know that's a lie."

It was true. Chase was a brilliant musician, which was something the teen didn't like telling people. He thought it would ruin his reputation.

"There's no damn way I'm singing in front of that girl and our date is in the park." Chase growled.

"Then don't sing to her in the park." Dante deadpanned. "Haven't you heard of improvising?"

Chase was about to open his mouth to say something, but he closed it once he considered Dante's words. He sighed before saying, "Well, seeing as I have no other ideas and I'm saving my money to buy her a Christmas gift..."

Dante smirked. "Now, go put on your leather jacket and go surprise your girl."

Chase rolled his eyes but he grabbed his jacket off the couch before walking in to his garage and getting in to his Lamborghini. He took a deep breath before driving out of his garage and heading towards Keisha's house. Yes, he was nervous. Chase, probably one of the most famous street racers in LA, was nervous about meeting his girlfriend. Well, everyone has a weakness.

He finally pulled up in front of Keisha's house that was not that far from Rodeo Drive. He got out of his car and walked up to her door. Chase sighed before ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" A young female voice called.

A young woman that was eighteen years old answered the door. She had long, light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, and a black jean skirt. She had on blue converse. Around her neck was a necklace with the name Keisha on it.

"Hey babe." Chase greeted her with a smirk.

Keisha looked him up and down before smiling. "Hey baby. I didn't expect you so soon. I also didn't expect you to look this good."

Chase raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Keisha laughed and said, "Nothing, baby, nothing. So, are you ready to go to the park?"

"About that..." Chase trailed off as he took in the look on Keisha's face. He continued. "I have a better idea."

"It better be a good one." Keisha sighed.

"Don't worry it is." Chase smiled.

Chase walked his girlfriend out to his car and opened the door for her. Keisha smirked before saying, "Such a gentleman."

"It came with the package." Chase shrugged as he got on the driver's side and started the car. Soon, they were off to a very special place.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Keisha asked.

"It's a surprise." Chase laughed. "I can't tell you."

Keisha groaned. Chase simply grinned at her before focusing on the road again. Keisha's eyes widened as she finally noticed something.

"Um baby, why are we being followed by someone in a Ferrari?" Keisha asked.

"Oh, that's just Amar'e." Chase said. "He's helping me with something."

"When did Amar'e get a Ferrari?" Keisha asked as she looked at the black Ferrari again.

"Oh, he's had that for a while now. His last car got trashed at the Aura." Chase smiled slightly at the memory.

The two were silent again as Chase finally came to their destination. Keisha looked around before asking, "Why are we at Venice beach?"

The black Ferrari 458 Italia pulled up beside them and an eighteen year old boy stepped out. This boy had slick brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans with a chain on the pocket, and red converse. Around his neck was a gold chain necklace.

"What's up?" Amar'e asked.

"Hey A." Chase greeted his old friend as they bumped shoulders. "Thanks for this."

"No problem C." Amar'e shrugged. "We've been friends for a long time. This is the least I could do. But for the record, you _so _owe me." Now he was smirking.

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever A."

"What exactly is my surprise?" Keisha asked.

Chase took her hands and asked, "Do you remember how we first met?"

"Of course I do. We met here in Venice, I ignored you, but eventually we got together after you didn't give up." Keisha said. "Why?"

"This is why." Amar'e said before turning on his radio.

"Happy 18th birthday babe." Chase smiled.

_Chase and Amar'e: Have you ever loved someone so bad_

_But they don't know you alive?_

_Well I have..._

_Chase: I've been waiting just about all day_

_For you to come on around here, yeah_

_Cause I been trying to get at ya_

_But it's been kind of hard to catch ya_

_Ah ooh, ooh ooh_

_With all that pretty on your face_

_You don't even know what you did_

_Amar'e: What you did, what you did_

_Chase: You stole my heart from the start_

_Got me tripping like_

_Keisha, Keisha, oh Keisha_

_Shawty I really want to meet ya_

_Amar'e: Aye Keisha, Aye Keisha, Aye Keisha_

_Chase: Oh Keisha..._

_Get out the way_

_Keisha now coming through_

_Aye shawty what it do_

_Let's talk about me and you_

_Now I ain't trying to be impatient_

_I know all the guys are trying to get at you too, baby_

_Tell them they don't need you, save it_

_Baby come play with the majors_

_I never get tired of waiting_

_Cause I know you're going to be with me sooner or later_

_And baby I aint' gone stop until you make me your screensaver_

_Keisha, Keisha, oh Keisha_

_Shawty I really want to meet ya_

_Amar'e: Aye Keisha, Aye Keisha, Aye Keisha_

_Chase: Oh Keisha..._

_Keisha, Keisha, oh Keisha_

_Amar'e: What I gotta do girl? To meet you girl?_

_Chase: Shawty, I really want to meet you_

_Amar'e: Aye Keisha, Aye Keisha, Aye Keisha_

_Chase: Oh Keisha..._

_Slow down, slow down, slow down, slow down_

_Ain't it about time we got this show on the road now_

_Oh I don't want no one else_

_Only want you_

_Girl I barely even know you and look what you do_

_Cause this is a man's world_

_So you should be mine girl_

_You just don't know what you do to me_

_Keisha..._

_Amar'e: Girls all the same can't lie_

_Maybe I'm just looking for the wrong thing_

_Love gone come sooner or later_

_But for right now I'm gonna keep playing_

_One day at a time_

_She the one, never mind_

_Wide awake awla_

_Can't love them heart throb_

_Sick through lock eyes now_

_We both freeze_

_I'm staring at you like old folks_

_When I move fast but I gotta take it slow_

_For real though I'm T, nice to meet you_

_Asked her name she said her name was_

_Chase: Keisha, Keisha, oh Keisha_

_Shawty I really want to meet ya_

_But I don't know what I got to do_

_Just to kick it with you_

_Keisha, Keisha, oh Keisha_

_Shawty I really want to meet ya_

_Keisha..._

_Hey Keisha..._

Chase and Amar'e stood back to back with their arms crossed at the end of the song. They both had smirks on their face, even though Chase was a little worried. Keisha never knew he could sing, or dance for that matter. He wondered what was going on in her head.

Keisha stared at them for a minute before smiling softly. Her eyes started to get watery as she threw her arms around Chase. She whispered, "Thank you baby."

Chase wrapped his arms around her waist while whispering, "Your welcome babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Keisha said.

Chase tilted her chin up so that they were facing each other. He then locked his lips with hers. It was the same everytime. The kiss was like lightning and they didn't want to end it.

Amar'e cleared his throat and said, "Guys, I'm still here."

Chase and Keisha didn't seem to hear them. Amar'e tried again with the same results. When Chase's hands started to..._wander, _Amar'e decided he would have to yell.

"DAMN IT CHASE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RIDE THIS GIRL ON THE DAMN BEACH!" Amar'e yelled. "AND ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF ME DAMN IT!"

That did the trick. Chase and Keisha pulled apart and blushed when they saw Amar'e staring at them.

"You two are going to be the death of me!" Amar'e exclaimed. "I don't need to be an uncle yet, you know."

"We're not related." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"We might as well be." Amar'e shrugged. "I hang with you two enough."

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "Bye Amar'e."

"Oh yeah, Chase. Feeling the brotherhood." Amar'e grumbled as he walked back to his car.

Chase laughed before putting an arm around Keisha and walking back to his car. His iPhone started ringing and he growled before answering it, knowing full well who it was. "Damn it Dante, what the hell do you want?"

_"What the hell did I interrupt?" Dante asked._

"Just answer the question." Chase sighed.

_"When are you going to come on? We're going to be midnight making it to Jasper at this rate." Dante said._

"I'm coming, damn it." Chase said as he opened the door for Keisha before getting in on his side. "Just hold up. Let me drop Keisha off."

_"You and your girl." Dante sighed. "Alright, just hurry up. I've got some news."_

"Somehow, I don't like the sound of that." Chase said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Keisha asked.

"That was just Dante." Chase shrugged. "He told me to hurry up because we're going to go visit some relatives."

"I didn't know you had some more relatives. You know, after the..." Keisha was cut off.

_"Don't talk about it." _Chase growled.

Keisha sighed. She knew she was going to regret this later. She said, "Chase, you can't ignore it forever."

"I can ignore it for as long as I want." Chase growled. "Keisha, just shut up. I don't want to get angry at you."

"I know you don't." Keisha deadpanned. "But I'm going to talk about it anyways. Ignoring it is just going to make it worse."

"Keisha..." Chase warned her.

"The accident is probably the most fucked up thing you've ever been through." Keisha narrowed her eyes.

"Keisha..." Chase's voice was getting louder. Keisha knew she was riding on a thin line now.

"What your parents did was completely unfair. I thought parents were supposed to encourage their kids to do what they want, not try to..." Keisha was cut off.

"KEISHA!" Chase screamed. When his parents were brought up, he snapped.

Keisha only said, "You can't ignore it forever." They've had this conversation many times, and this was always how it ended.

Chase only growled and focused on the road again. He didn't realize he was speeding until they ended up outside Keisha's house.

"Thanks for the date." Keisha said before she got out the car.

She stopped when she felt a hand around her arm. Keisha turned around and stared in to Chase's red eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that." Chase said. "But don't bring my parents up again. They're a part of my past that I'm much better off leaving behind."

Keisha only nodded, not believing a word he said. She kissed him again before saying, "Bye baby."

"Bye babe." Chase smirked slightly before it slipped right back off his face.

Chase drived back to his house where he saw Dante waiting outside his garage.

"Ready to go little brother?" Dante asked.

"Ready when you are." Chase replied. "But a hint of advice: you should probably drive."

Dante took the hint and got in the driver's side of the Aventador. He knew when Chase was angry, and they didn't need to get a ticket right now.

"So, what exactly was that news you were supposed to be telling me?" Chase asked as Dante drove out of his driveway and towards the freeway that would get them to Nevada.

"I got a text today from some old Japanese friends." Dante said grimly.

"What the hell does Araki want?" Chase asked. "We already told him we're not doing any more business with him."

"Sometimes people just don't quit." Dante shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you can tell Araki to shove whatever deal he has up his damn ass." Chase said calmly.

Dante chuckled and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"The same thing you've done ever since we were old enough to walk and talk." Chase smirked.

The two brothers laughed at that. Dante looked out the window and said, "Looks like we're almost out of California. By the way, how about we stop in Vegas?"

"We're not hitting the casino." Chase said.

Dante groaned. Chase asked, "How long are we staying in Jasper again?"

"Don't worry Chase. We'll make it back in time for the next race at the Aura." Dante said.

"That's not what I asked."

Dante sighed. "Only a day or two. Jeez."

Chase looked at his older brother before saying, "If we're not back in time, you're going to personally be introduced to my fist."

"Whatever you say bro."

Chase sighed before leaning back in his seat. His eyes blinked a couple of times before Chase finally gave up and let sleep take him.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Meet Me At The Aura. Yay! Next chapter, Chase and Dante finally get to Jasper and meet up with Jack. I wonder how that will turn out...*laughs evilly* Also, don't worry. This won't be the last time Keisha and Amar'e show up. Far from it actually. And just who is Araki? It'll be awhile before you find out that piece of information. Okay, well that's it for the night. Until next time, I'm out!**


	4. Welcomed By An Assassin

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Meet Me At The Aura! This chapter Chase and Dante have finally arrived in Jasper. Hmm, I wonder what will happen...**

"Little bro, wake up. We're here." Dante said.

Chase's eyes opened slowly as he sat up from the seat. He looked around before rubbing his eyes. He sighed and said, "Well, let's get this over with."

Chase and Dante got out of the Lamborghini before walking to Jack's front door. Chase looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Family wasn't exactly a good subject for him. Dante knocked on the door and they heard June yell, "Coming!"

Dante looked at his brother, who looked half-awake to be honest. He smirked and said, "Come on Chase, at least look interested."

"I'll do that when I get more than two hours of sleep." Chase grumbled as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

June answered the door and smiled at her nephews. "Dante, Chase, it's so good to see you!"

"Hey Aunt June." Dante smiled as he wrapped her in a side hug.

"Hey." Chase simply waved at her.

June shook her head at him. "Still the same as always Chase. Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

Dante and Chase walked in the house. Chase looked around before his eyes landed on Jack, who was in the kitchen eating pizza.

"Save some for the rest of us, yeah?" Chase smirked slightly.

Jack jumped before looking to see who had spoken. He relaxed once he saw who it was. "It's been awhile Chase."

"Sure has. Last I saw you, it was when we were in elementary school." Chase said.

"Look at that! Bonding already." Dante smirked.

Chase rolled his eyes before asking, "Yo Jack, anything fun to do here in Jasper?"

Jack shrugged before saying, "Not much. There's a movie theater, a couple of shops, and..." He hesitated before saying, "A street racing tournament called the Circuit." It was after he finished that he saw Dante slicing his finger rapidly across his neck telling him to shut up.

"Street racing, eh?" A smirk formed on Chase's face. "Mind showing me where it is?"

"Now hold on for a minute little bro!" Dante exclaimed. "We haven't even been here that long and you're already trying to race. Can't the racing wait until we get back to LA?"

"Hey, I came here with you when the first race of the finale is around the corner." Chase gave his brother an irritated look. "I might as well enjoy myself."

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "Fine. But at least spend some time here before you go off acting reckless."

Chase simply shrugged before sitting on the couch. He leaned back and glanced at his brother, aunt, and cousin before saying, "So what's on the activities list?"

"I just wanted to know how you've been doing. I don't hear from you guys that much ever since you two moved to LA." June said.

"Besides the fact that I've got a girlfriend, nothing interesting has really happened since I moved out to LA with Dante." Chase said.

"Why did you move anyway? Aren't you from Chicago?" Jack asked.

Chase's eyes narrowed as he asked, "How did you know that?"

Dante laughed sheepishly as he said, "I might've told him."

"Besides, it's on your Facebook page." Jack shrugged.

Chase stared at him before saying, "Alright, I'm front Chicago. Englewood to be more specific. What of it?"

"Why did you move?" Jack asked.

"None of your business." Chase hissed. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Jack raised his hands in defense as he said, "My bad. I was just asking."

Chase stood up and growled, "Yeah? Well, don't." He walked towards the door before turning back to his cousin. "Mind showing me where the Circuit is? I need to trash some cars."

Jack sighed. For some reason, he had a feeling he was going to regret this decision.

A couple minutes later, Jack and Arcee were riding alongside Chase, who was in his Lamborghini.

"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier. I was too curious." Jack apologized.

"That you were." Chase agreed. "But I forgive you, I guess." He glanced at Jack out his window as he asked, "When did you get a motorcycle?"

"A few months ago." Jack answered. "It had a few problems at first, but they're fixed now."

Jack saw Arcee's rear view mirror move, and he knew he was going to get it later. He also hoped that Chase hadn't seen it.

"So how good is this race?" Chase asked. "Or do you not know?"

Jack shrugged. "It's okay I guess. I've only raced there one time. I'm not really a fan of street racing."

"Then you don't know what you're missing." Chase grunted.

They finally arrived at the Circuit. Jack stopped and said, "Well this is where I leave you."

Chase smirked and said, "Don't be surprised if I come home with some money tonight." With that being said, he drove off.

"So, this is your reckless cousin you told me about?" Arcee asked as soon as Chase was out of earshot.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "Did I mention he has anger issues?"

Chase looked around at the racers and scoffed. They were amatuers. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar car. He drove up beside it.

"So, my friend, you're here too, huh?" Chase asked.

Knockout was surprised. He didn't expect the kid to be here. He asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Came here visiting some relatives." Chase said. "But Jasper is boring. I needed entertainment."

Knockout grunted before saying, "There's not much entertainment here. These racers are amatuers compared to the ones in Los Angeles."

"I noticed." Chase said.

The racers lined up and a girl stepped in front of them. Chase smirked at the girl who blushed and looked away. He chuckled.

_"Circuti drivers, are you ready? Make it mean, but keep it clean. Fire 'em up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" _

The girl threw her hands down and the drivers sped off. Once the drivers were off, the girl spoke in to a communicator with a Japanese accent. "Sir, the Mitchell boy is here."

_A man chuckled. "Excellent work Sakura. Follow him. I want to know just why he is here in Jasper."_

"Yes sir." Sakura stated.

Chase and Knockout were ahead of the other racers, as usual. Chase was determined to end their tied racers here.

"Competitive, aren't you?" Knockout asked.

Chase chuckled and said, _"I'm always competitive."_

"Can't argue there, kid." Knockout said.

Chase's hands and feet were working a mile a minute as he slammed down on the accelerator, turned corners, and switched gears.He was going to win this race. Knockout only watched in amusement. The finish line was coming up. Chase lifted up his foot before slamming down on the accelerator. Hard.

Chase flew across the finish line, and joy filled him when his friend came second. He won. It wasn't a tie this time.

"Looks like you won this time." Knockout commented. "But this was a little race. The Aura is what really counts."

Chase nodded with a smirk. "See you there, my friend."

Chase took his $5000 prize and drove back to Jack's house. Sakura drove after him on a black Kawasaki ZX10R. She hoped he wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be.

"Sakura..." Chase growled angrily. "What the hell does Araki want so bad that he would send his best assassin after me? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll be damned if she follows me back to Jack's house." He pulled a U-turn and sped past her.

Sakura gasped in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. She quickly followed after the boy.

"Sir, the boy has noticed me." Sakura said.

_The man growled. "Damn it. Don't lose him Sakura."_

"Yes sir." Sakura nodded before speeding after Chase.

Chase drove out in to the desert before parking beside a huge rock. He stepped out of his car and waited. Soon enough Sakura pulled up in front of him.

"Sakura." Chase greeted her coldly.

Sakura was a 28 year old woman. She had blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. A pistol was strapped to her waist and a knife was strapped to her leg.

"Araki requests your presense." Sakura stated.

"Does he now?" Chase questioned. "Well, tell him to shove it up his ass because I'm not coming anywhere near that old man again. Not after what happened the last time. I struck a deal with him, and what does he do? He tries to kill me!"

"It was for a good reason." Sakura said.

Chase scoffed and said, "Well, he must have a sick mind if that was a good reason to him. Now, I believe I'll be leaving."

"I cannot allow you to do that." Sakura said, placing a hand over her pistol.

"Oh?" Chase smirked. His hand moved fast as he fired a bullet from his Glock 41 Generation 4 pistol that had a black and red design. He'd hidden it under his shirt. He wondered how Dante hadn't noticed it.

Sakura dodged it quickly before firing a shot from her own silver Glock 41. Chase slid to the right and ducked behind his car. He was about to fire again when he realized something.

He didn't have any more bullets.

"I'll be damned." Chase growled. "The day I need the damn gun, I don't have any fucking bullets."

Chase hated to surrender, but he was unarmed and Sakura had a knife. It was easy to see who had the upper hand here. Once Sakura stopped to reload, Chase ran to the drivers side of his car before hopping in. But he wasn't quick enough. Chase howled in pain as the knife went straight through his arm. He thanked his lucky stars it wasn't his right arm. The pain would've increased tenfold if it had hit anything on his right side. Araki was also to blame for that. Chase started the car before slamming on the accelerator. Sakura moved out the way but when she looked back, Chase was gone.

"Damn." She hissed.

**Jack's House**

"Shouldn't Chase be home by now? I'm sure a race doesn't last that long." June said.

Dante glanced at the front door in worry. Where exactly was his brother? His jaw dropped when Chase suddenly rammed through the door and slammed it behind him. Dante's eyes were on the knife going through his brother's arm.

"Damn it Chase, what the hell happened?" Dante asked.

"Sa...Saku..." Chase's voice hitched in his throat as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Ugh. You're going to be the death of me, I swear." Dante sighed as he guided his brother in to the kitchen.

June gasped once she saw her nephew. "Chase! What happened?"

"I think he'll be able to talk better once a knife isn't going through his arm." Dante said before yelling, "JACK!"

Jack walked in to kitchen and was about to respond but he stopped once he saw Chase. "What happened to him?"

Chase finally managed to get one sentence out. "GET THIS DAMN KNIFE OUT MY FUCKING ARM!" He then yelled out in pain.

"Easy bro." Dante told his little brother. He then looked to June. "You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit would you?"

June nodded before running off to get it. Jack went with her to help. Once they were alone, Dante asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Sa...Saku...Sakura." Chase said painfully. "A...Araki...sent...her."

"Damn it." Dante growled.

June finally came back with the first aid kit and opened up. She said, "Dante, I need you to make sure he doesn't move while I pull this knife out."

"Sure thing." Dante said.

Dante held Chase down and June slipped on some gloves. Pulling it out slowly would only cause more agony so June put her hand on the hilt of the knife before pulling it out fast.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chase yelled out as soon as the knife was out of his arm. "THAT FUCKING HURT! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF BEING GENTLE, DAMN IT?!"

Dante snickered and said, "You're the one that decided to get stabbed."

"How did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Some dude decided he wanted to stab me once I won the race." Chase lied easily.

"That's what comes with being a good racer. A lot of people are jealous of you." Dante said. "Let's just be thankful it wasn't a gun."

"Alright. Chase, I need you to pull of your shirt. The knife went straight through your sleeve." June instructed.

"Damn. This was a good shirt too." Chase grumbled as he pulled off his t-shirt using his one good arm.

Dante looked at Chase's chest before saying, "Look at that. Little brother has been working out."

Chase rolled his eyes. June sighed. Her nephew hasn't even been here for a day yet and he's already got in trouble and injured. What's going to happen next?

**What's going to happen next? That's a good question June. Next chapter, Dante goes out on his own to see just what does Araki want with them after what he did. Hmm, just what did Araki do? PM me if you're starting to put the pieces together. Until next time, I'm out!**


	5. Dante's Disappearance

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Meet Me At The Aura. We mainly follow Dante in this chapter though we may or may not see either the 'Bots or 'Cons and maybe Chase as well. We might even see Araki in this chapter. But until then, let's get on with the chapter.**

Dante walked down the streets of Jasper, Nevada with determination clear on his face. His little brother had gotten a knife thrown straight through his arm and he was going to find out why. Dante thought that Araki had gotten enough of them five years ago. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Now, let's see if Araki is still at the Circuit." Dante muttered.

Dante made it to the Circuit soon enough, and he looked around. He'd tracked down the Japanese criminal once, he'd do it again. Little did he know that he was being watched.

"Sir, Dante Mitchell has arrived." Sakura informed. She was hiding behind a building.

_"Excellent. Let us give him a proper welcome." Araki chuckled._

"Engage him." Sakura commanded.

Dante wasn't surprised when he was surrounded by members of the Japanese mafia the Yakuza. He stayed relaxed as he looked at each and every mafia member.

"Where's Araki?" Dante asked quietly.

Nobody answered. Dante stared at them all and after analyzing each and every one of them, he found out that they were all unarmed. They probably thought that they could merely harm him with martial arts. Well, they were wrong.

They were shocked when Dante pulled out two twin Glocks and pointed them. They were caught off guard.

"I'll ask you again. Where's Araki?" Dante asked in a very threatening voice.

He heard clapping and he saw Sakura walking towards him.

"Ah, the oldest Mitchell brother. You haven't changed a bit from when we last saw you." Sakura commented.

"The last time you saw me, Chase was nearly killed." Dante narrowed his eyes. "Where's Araki? I hate repeating myself."

"What do you plan to do? Kill Araki, I suppose?" Sakura asked. "That worked so well the last time. As I recall, you and your brother were nearly killed. Well, Chase was nearly killed. You just got injured trying to save him."

"I never forgot." Dante growled. "Now, where the _bloody hell _is Araki?"

Sakura merely smirked. That was the last thing Dante saw before he was knocked out cold.

**Jack's House**

"WHERE THE HELL IS DANTE?" Chase exclaimed. The painkillers June gave him last night knocked him out quick. He didn't expect to wake up the next morning with his brother dispppearing. And with Araki coming back, who knows what the hell happened?

"Calm down Chase. I'm sure he just went for a walk." Jack tried to reassure his cousin as he stood by the door to the guest room.

"Walk my ass." Chase muttered as he walked in to the bathroom to put on some clothes.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with Decepticons was bad enough. Then his cousin just had to show up. He jumped as Chase suddenly walked out the bathroom. His older cousin was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse. His injured arm was wrapped in bandages and it looked like Chase had just changed them. Around his neck was his signature necklace with the letter 'C' on it and a silver chain was hanging off his pocket. Jack's eyes widened as he saw his cousin without his contacts in. Chase's eyes were blue and they looked like they were electric blue. He'd never seen a human with electric blue eyes.

"Wow." Jack said.

Chase turned to look at him and asked, "What?"

"It's just that I've never seen you without your contacts in." Jack explained.

Chase scoffed. "Well, consider yourself lucky. Not many people do."

"Why do you wear color contacts anyway?" Jack questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" Chase glared at him.

"Okay, no more questions then." Jack raise his hands in defense.

Chase rolled his eyes before putting his red eye contacts in. He blinked a few times before he grabbed his iPhone and walked out the room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Where else? To find Dante." Chase said as he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on.

Jack knew he would probably regret this. He sighed and said, "I'm coming with you."

Chase laughed without humor and said, "Oh really? Do you know how to shoot? How to throw a knife?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" Jack smirked.

Chase growled and Jack knew he was on the verge of getting angry. Well, more like royally pissed off. Chase stormed in to the garage and climbed in to his Lamborghini. Jack grabbed his motorcycle helmet and climbed on to Arcee, who really wanted to curse Jack out right now.

"If you get injured, don't come crying to me." Chase warned him.

"I won't." Jack said.

With that being said, the two cousins drove off looking for Dante.

_"If you die on me bro, I'm reviving you just to beat your ass to hell and back." _Chase thought angrily.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Meet Me At The Aura. It's a little short, but this is mostly a filler chapter. I promise that next chapter will be longer than this. Next chapter, I am for sure that Araki will finally show up. We're getting closer to Chase and Dante meeting the Autobots! Hmm, wonder how that will turn out? Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
